Agent K
Agent K (usually called Kay) is a top agent and a founder of the Men in Black. He is a character who is extremely respected, and after working at MiB for nearly 40 years, he shows nearly no emotion. Kay is portrayed by Tommy Lee Jones in the films, and is voiced by Ed O'Ross in season 1 of the animated series, and by Gregg Berger in the remaining seasons. History Comic Book Series Continuity Films and Animated Series Continuity Before MiB Originally Kevin Brown, he helped found MiB back in the 50's. It was not until March 2, 1961, that contact was made outside New York City. After this, Kay became fully devoted to his work. Early MiB Years Kay was originally made partner with an agent named Alpha. However, Alpha stole a Cosmic Integrator, and went rogue, combining his body with alien pieces. At some point, he was made partner with another founder, Dee. During the 60's, his future partner, Agent J, came to the past, and the duo would team up to defeat Boris, so Kay would live and Earth would be saved. At an unknown date (sometime in the 70's or 80's), Kay and other agents protected Princess Lauranna of Zartha, and was entrusted with the Light of Zartha to stop it from getting into Serleena's hands. However, Serleena kills Lauranna, and Kay pretends to launch the Light into space. Serleena follows, and the Light is later revealed to be Lauranna's (and implied to be Kay's) daughter, Laura Vasquez. ''Men in Black'' In the first film, K is seen with his partner attempting to find an alien disguised as an illegal immigrant. He grabs a very suspicious man and along with his partner, K and the suspicious man talk where they cannot be seen. The suspicious man turns out to be an alien named Mikey. A police officer then spots the alien and Mikey attempts to attack the officer. Kay's partner Agent D fails to shoot the alien so K quickly grabs his weapon and kills Mikey himself. K then neuralyzes several police officers and instructs the other MiB personal to burn and dispose of all evidence of the alien including the blood and guts nearby. He then sits down next to his partner and listens to him explaining how beautiful the stars are and how the spirit is willing but the body can't keep up. Realizing his partner finally wants to retire he neuralyzes Agent D. After an NYPD officer named James Edwards ( later Agent J), chased down an unknown alien disguised as a human. K asks him a few questions in his Police Station. He asks if he saw the weapon the unknown alien had would he recognize it. Edwards replies "absolutely", so they both head to Jack Jeebs pawn shop. At first Jeebs denies selling or having any weapons until K shoots his head, to the suprise of Edwards he grows another head. Jeebs finally reveals his weapons and Edwards indicates the weapon that the alien he earlier chased down owned. K tells Jeebs that they will confiscate all weapons or else he will shoot Jeebs where it doesn't 'grow back'. He follows Edwards outside and promises that he won't remember all this tommorow and neuralyzes him, they later eat a restuarant and K gives J an MiB card with an adress and says tommorow at nine o'clock and leaves. When Edwards arrives he takes part in a MiB training course, while K watches from behind a 'mirror room'. After Edwards finishes the shooting test, both Kay tells Zed that Edwards earlier chased down an alien on foot and thats got to be tough enough. Kay walks with Edwards and shows him photos of the alien contact several years ago. Edwards at first doesn't seem interested and doesn't take the aliens 'thing' seriously until Kay grabs a coffee from the Worms (a group of worm like aliens). After seeing the worms Edwards and Kay have a conversation and K explains 'the catch' in being an MiB Agent. Edwards later returns to MiB Headquarters and becomes the newest MiB agent, Agent J. As a rookie K has a number of nicknames for Jay such as Slick. J and K both question an alien named Redgick who is suspiciously leaving Earth. As K begins to question the alien he leaves Jay with the responsibilty in dealing with Redgick's pregnant wife. Kay asks why is he leaving Earth and if this would have anything to do with the unknown alien Crash that happend recently. Redgick doesn't answer until his wife gives birth, with the assist of Jay. K then begins to ponder on why would Redgick risk a warp jump with his wife pregnant. They both check the hotsheets and question a woman who believes an 'alien stole her husbands skin'. The woman named Beatrice explains that her husband Edgar, walked in the house and acted different and demanded sugar water. K and J then neuralyze her, K then tests dirt from the site of the alien crash and the test reveals that it's a Bug that they are now dealing with. They later visit the Morgue and J with Luarel Weaver (later Agent L) discover an Arquilian inside a dead human 'suit'. It turns out to be an Arquilian Prince named Rosenberg, who slowly explains that to prevent war the Galaxy is on Orion's Belt. The Arquilian dies and after Neuralyzing Weaver they both head back to Headquarters. While Zed explains to Jay that Orien's Belt is a collection of Stars, Kay is busy watching a woman gardening on his computer via world satelite. He then zooms in and pauses on the womans face and smlies. Until Jay watches from behind and says 'pretty lady' K then exits the satelite picture. J asks K if that women didn't get the flowers he gave to the aliens many years ago and K shakes his head. J then says "it's better to have loved and to have lost, then to have ever loved at all". K responds by saying "try it". Zed along with Kay and Jay spot an Arquilian Battle Cruiser nearby Earth. Zed then tells the duo to head to Rosenburg's Jewelry Store, and also to give J a weapon. K grabs his weapon and hands J a Noisy Cricket. J immediatly is annoyed and questions why he gets such a small weapon. They arrive at the Jewelry store and it had already been broken into with nothing stolen. J then spots the bug in an 'Edgar suit' (Edgar was the husband of the woman who claimed an alien stole his skin). J tells K to get down, he then fires his Noisy Cricket several times but misses. Although he does stop Edgar the Bug's old vehicle with his ship placed inside. After J fired his weapon many times in public, K explains not to do so. Kay also tells Jay that there is always an Arquilian Battle Cruiser or a similar situation with Earth in danger, and the only way these people can get on with their lives is if they don't know about it. They then question Frank the Pug, yet another alien who is using a dog disguise. At first Frank is reluctant to answer Kay's questions about the galaxy and the bug. However after K grabs him and starts shaking him he explains what he knows. He tells them that the galaxy is on Earth and is very small like a jewel. Jay later spots a cat, and realizes that the galaxy is on Rosenberg's cat Orion's nametag. Together they once again head to the Morgue but this time J goes in alone while Kay gives him a couple of minutes until he too enters. Kay spots a man 'stuck' on the ceiling and is covered in slime. K quickly enters and along with J draw their weapons as they encounter Edgar the Bug holding Laurel Weaver as a hostage. Kay also sees that the bug is in possesion of the galaxy. The bug then uses his jumping ability to jump up out of the roof, and he forces Weaver to drive him in a taxi cab. They both run out of the building and try to catch the bug. J realizes that he's in a cab and begins searching almost every cab he can see. K drives up and tells him to get in, and that he's not leaving the planet in a cab. They return to MiB Headquarters and discover that the Arquilian Battle Cruiser has fired a warning shot at the Earth. Kay goes over the Arquilian Battle Rules with Jay, and explains that they have a galactic standard week to respond which is an hour. K and Zed begin to discuss where the bug might find a ship to leave Earth. J calls them both but they ignore him, until Jay yells out "hey old guys", which immediatly grabs their attention. Jay then points at the flying saucer's located at Queens and asks if they still work. K and J drive to the Queens in an attempt to stop the bug from leaving Earth, and retrive the galaxy. Kay decides to use the tunnel which Jay says will be packed. K tells J to push the red button, and the car transforms into a much faster and advanced vehicle. K begins driving upside down on the roof at an incredible speed while avoiding all the traffic. K even plays some Elvis Presley music while driving. When they both arrive, the bug has already taken off in one of the saucer's. They both grab large, powerfull weapons from the trunk of their car. They aim and fire at the saucer causing it to crash almost directly infront of them. Edgar the bug then walks out of the ship while K and J explain the MiB arrest procedure, and J demands that the bug put his hands on his head. The bug pulls of his Edgar 'suit' and reveals himself. The bug swallows the duo's guns and pushes them aside. K tells J to keep the bug on this planet and says he's going to get his gun back. He approaches the bug and persuades him to swallow himself. After a couple of minutes K blasts the bug from inside the bug's own stomach by using the gun he swallowed earlier. After the bug explodes both K and J are covered in bug slime and J retrives the galaxy, K then calls Zed and tells him to inform the Arquilians that they have the galaxy. However the bug isn't completely dead yet, and is about to attack Jay until Luarel Weaver (who was clost by when all this took place) shoots and kills the bug by using one of the weapons left in the trunk of their car. They later return to MiB Headquarters with Weaver. Jay asks Kay if they don't have to neuralyze Weaver, Kay grabs his neuralyzer and explains that she isn't the one getting neuralyzed, when it's Kay himself. K tells J that he hasn't been training a partner, when in fact he has been training a replacement. After K explains how to properly use the neuralyzer he hands it to J. Kay says that he has just been down the gullard of a cockroach and that's one of a hundred memories that he doesn't want. K says "see you around J", and smiles. J replies "no you won't", and neuralyzes K. After K retires it is explained that he was in coma for all of those years, and returned to his wife. Animated Series In the animated series, Kay was not neuralyzed and is still an agent to the MiB. He is still partner to Jay, and Elle still works for the MiB. During the series, he and Jay must constantly fight off aliens, and even his old partner Alpha. ''Men in Black II'' Five years later, K is now a Postal Worker in Massachusetts. Meanwhile Jay, Zed and the MiB are dealing with one of the most feared aliens in the universe, Serleena (who Kay once dealt with many years ago). She is searching for the Light of Zartha on Earth which K was given the order to get it off the planet. Jay arrives at the Post Office and smiles when he spots Kay working at the front desk. Since Kay was neuralyzed almost five years ago he does not remember Jay or MiB. Jay tries to convince him that they used to be partners and that the MiB needs his help. K still doesn't believe him until Jay communicates with Kay's fellow postal worker. J reveals that this worker is an alien (the Rapping Alien). After this almost all of his fellow Postal workers reveal themselves to be aliens. J convinces K to come with him to MiB Headquarters, and when K hears Frank speaking he simply stares at him. Once they arrive at the entrance of Headquarters K is greeted by the MiB Guard on the way to the elevator. Once they arrive K is greeted by almost everyone inside MiB Headquarters.Here, Jay must de-neuralyze Kay, so they can stop Serleena from destroying Zartha and Earth. ''Men in Black III'' In the yet-to-be-released film, Jay must go back in time to stop a new villain, Boris from killing a young Kay to destroy the Earth. Trivia *The original film's trading card series notes, Agent K's real name was Kevin Cunningham, a nod to Lowell Cunningham, creator of the comic. **However, this is non-canonical and his name is revealed to be Kevin Brown in all other continuities. Appearances * **''All Issues'' * * **''All Episodes'' * * Category:Agents Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Men in Black Organization Category:MiB Founders